50 Pictures to save: Story 7
by LoneWolfSage
Summary: If i am a God then you are my Goddess. number 7 of 50 only 43 left will i be able to do it? Kagome/Naoi Inuyasha/Angel beats


**Hey look!**

**Yes you, sitting at your computer or phone or iPod….**

**It's another story! That makes 7! WOOOHOOOO!**

**Ok so its 3:37AM and I'm really hyped up…..so I thought typing would be the best thing to do.**

**LoneWolfSage does not own either anima… but she does own a Koga and Sesshomaru Plushy…**

**Anyway…ON TO THE STORY!**

Story 7: If you're God then I am a Goddess…

Inuyasha/Angel beats!

Kagome/Naoi

Before Naoi joined the battlefront and before Otonashi even showed up in the world, there was a girl in his life…

You see not everyone in the battlefront was all about fighting or stuff like that. There was one girl who went to all her classes on time, she joined a club and was even in the student council. The only reason she hadn't been obliterated was because she still had her lingering emotion's she could get over what had happened when she was alive.

Her name was Kagome Higurashi and she was the student body vice president's assistant. Meaning she was by his side most of the day. The two got along greatly and Naoi trusted her with a lot of things.

Although lets go back to when Kagome appeared in this world.

It was raining that day, she was lying flat on her back in the middle of a, what looked like a football field.

"Oh I see you're awake now, good" Someone said to her. Sitting up Kagome came face to face with a girl. She had purple-reddish hair that fell just past her shoulders; her Grayish-blue eyes stared right into Kagome's Bright blue ones. In her hand was a sniper rifle.

"Who are you, and where am I?" Kagome asked while looking around.

"Oh I'm Yuri, but everyone calls me Yurippe. I'm the leader of the Like-Hell-I'm-Dead battlefront…..we really need a new name. Well anyway, will you join us?" She asked while holding out her hand.

"Join you for what? If I'm dead why am I here and not in heaven or hell?" Kagome asked

"Well this is the place teens go when they had a horrible life and died in an accident. Join us in fighting." Yuri said while holding her gun up.

"I don't know…sounds fishy what are you even fighting?" Kagome asked while standing up.

"That…" Yuri said while pointing across the field, there was a girl just standing there looking at them, she had long sliver hair and golden eyes.

"It looks like a normal girl to me, so why are you fighting her?" Kagome asked never taking her eyes off the girl.

"That angel, she's our swore enemy and I can't tell you why out here in the open." Yuri said, "So if you want to know follow me."

Kagome, not having anything better to do followed her; they left the field and walked towards the principal's office. Suddenly they were interrupted by a scream, and the door to the office slammed open. Out of the room came a guy with blue hair his back was to them and his hands where held up in a peace gesture, following him was A guy with purplish hair and a large halberd.

"You think you can insult me like that and then get away with hit?" the guy with the halberd said while pointing it at the blue haired guy.

"No I didn't mean to insult you Noda, really" the blue haired guy said.

Kagome didn't know what happened next because she took one look at the weapon and ran away. You see she was killed with a weapon that looked a lot like that and so of course one would be scared of it.

She ran out of the building and into the rain, she cute across campus and re-entered the building, although when she turned the corner she ran into someone's chest, knocking her off her feet. A pair of arm caught her before she feel.

"What are you doing so late, and in the rain none the less?" a voice asked

Looking up Kagome came face to face with a very handsome male. He had black hair that was shorter in the back and longer in the front, he was wearing the normal school uniform and also had a black hat on, and there was a frown on his lips and his Hazel eyes stared into hers.

"I…I got lost, I just showed up here and don't know my way around." Kagome answered.

Naoi was shocked when a small girl ran into him, his arms caught her before she hit the ground and he sucked in a breath when he found himself looking into beautiful blue eyes.

"Oh, well I guess I should show you around then, I am the vice President." Naoi said while placing her on her feet.

"Thank you, By the way I'm Kagome Higurashi, you can just call me Kagome."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kagome, I'm Ayato Naoi."

Kagome smiled up at him making Naoi blush but smile back.

That was how Kagome meet Naoi, after he showed her around they talked for a little and Naoi explained something's about this world.

She started going to classes the next day and she was happy that she was in the same class as Naoi.

The members of the battlefront were confused and upset that she didn't join them, and also why she wasn't disappearing.

A couple of weeks later Kagome joined the archery club, having been pretty good at it in life she figured she should join.

She hung out with Naoi often and it wasn't long before he asked her to be his assistant, she of course agreed.

It was probably 3 months after she showed up did he ask her out.

It went like this…

Kagome was walking behind Naoi as they went to the student council room for a meeting.

They weren't that far from it when she suddenly felt someone push her to the wall and a body was pressed up to hers, Kagome gasped when she saw it was Naoi who had pushed her.

"Kagome, we've been friends for a while and I can't help what I'm feeling for you. Will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" He asked a blush covering his face.

Kagome laughed causing him to panic.

"You don't know how long I've been hoping you would say that, so yes." She said while kissing him on the cheek.

Naoi smiled before taking her hand and walking to the student council room.

A couple of months later Naoi meet and became friends with a kid named Otonashi, he then joined the Battlefront, and Kagome followed him. It didn't take long for the battlefront to find out they were dating.

Kagome and Naoi were sitting on a bench on campus. They were just talking about stuff, nothing was going on today with the battlefront so they had the day off.

"Ayato…You know I love you right?" Kagome asked while looking up at the sky.

"Yeah, you only tell me like twice a day. And I always reply 'I love you as well." Naoi said while taking her hand in his.

"I am god, so of course you love me, right?"

She just smirked, "if you're God then would that make me and Angel or a Goddess?"

Naoi blushed before smirking, an odd look crossed his face.

Kagome smiled before leaning in to kiss him, it was at this point that Hinata and Otonashi walked by.

"Hold it right there!" Hinata said while pulling Kagome off the bench and pushing her behind him.

"Naoi why are you kissing her, you didn't hypnotize Kagome did you?" Hinata asked while glaring at him.

Kagome and Otonashi started laughing, making Hinata look at them funny.

"Hinata, these too have been together for month's now." Otonashi said

"Yeah, beside he wouldn't be able to hypnotize me even if he tried." Kagome said while going to stand by Naoi.

Both Hinata and Otonashi had confused looks on their faces before asking why.

"Because when I was alive I was a Miko and my powers are still with me." She said.

After Hinata found out about them dating he told everyone else, Yuri and shiina couldn't have cared less, TK said something about dancing for a new crowed while spinning. Noda, Fujimaki and Matsushita all threatened Naoi saying if he hurt Kagome then they will find a way to kill him, Oyama fainted and Takamatsu, Yusa and the Girls Dead Monster band didn't really say much.

After what happened with the shadows everyone questioned Kagome on why when Naoi and her started dating this didn't happen, and she said that she already defies every rule in this rule because she is a Miko.

At graduation Kagome said her good bye's to Yuri and Kanade before getting a bear hug from her brotherly figure Hinata and Otonashi ruffled her hair, then Naoi and her left together hand in hand.

In the living world one could find Naoi and Kagome walking hand in hand, it seems even true love can out match death.

**So what did you think, it was kind of hard to type this because I didn't want to go too in depth on the functions of the afterlife school, but I did it.**

**Also it is now 5:14am and I'm hungry.**

**I am still accepting request for paring's you want to see or ideas you might have.**

**Any way the next one will be Inuyasha/OHSHC**

**Kagome/Kyoya**

**Sneak peek…**

"_Why is it you're the only person I can't find anything but the general information like age and gender?"_

"_I guess that's something you're going to have to find out for yourself." She said while taping his nose, with a flick of her hair she left the room._

**In till next time my peeps.**

**You're never alone if you have you pack...**

**LoneWolfSage**

**No matter who I'm with I am still alone.**

**Over and Out...**


End file.
